A collaboration session between a first user and a second user may facilitate a conference call, a shared document review, a distributed presentation, or the like. The first user may access the collaboration session via a first user device utilizing a first network protocol from a first location, and the second user may access the collaboration session via a second user device utilizing a second network protocol from a second location.